More to Me Than What You See
by XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX
Summary: Saved by the Charmed Ones after Edward's departure, Bella returns to San Francisco with them. After Prue's death she discovers that she was born Perry Halliwell. Now its up to Perry and her sisters to save those who left her in her past. Bella/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first shot at a Charmed/Twilight fic, and I'm really excited about it. I may end up changing the title, because I'm still not too happy with it, but the title doesn't matter, its the contents of the story that count. ^_^ **

**Paige exists in this story, but she isn't a witch; however, she does know that Bella is. Bella does have Paige's powers from the show, though. And as of right now, I have no intentions of Bella and Edward getting together, but I would like to know what you guys think after reading this.  
**

_Disclaimer: Cori does not own Charmed or Twilight. However, she does own Aaron. _

_Rated M for language and hinted sexual situations.  
_

* * *

"Aaron! What the hell?!?" I asked my boyfriend. He had just shimmered (I guess it was the technical term in this house-hold) into the bathroom that I happened to be taking a shower in at the moment.

"Sorry baby, but how often do I have a chance to see you, when you aren't around your sisters or Demons?" I knew he was right. I knew by the smirk that he knew he was right.

Being a Charmed One meant that there was barely any time to live a life that didn't involve saving Innocents and vanquishing Demons.

After thinking for a moment, I smiled at him through the glass shower door. "Alright, get your sexy ass in here." His face lit up and he began to undress. Biting my lip, I watched him through the door. Aaron had shaggy, but curly black hair, which I loved twisting around my fingers, and light tan skin. You would never know what he was unless you looked at his eyes. They were unnaturally dark, with a few blue specks, but during the most pleasurable experiences, his eyes became black, with a rim of red. He's what you'd call, an Immortal.

Immortals, or at least, the type Aaron is, are Vampires which have been given a soul to walk in the sun. He had earned his soul by saving my life not long after we had met. Unlike my ex-boyfriend, who I had discovered was known as a Cold One (I hadn't really known that they weren't known as real vampires when I was with him), Aaron had fangs, warm skin, and before he was given his soul, could've been killed by a stake or sunlight.

Though my sisters and I fought evil every day, Aaron's saving my life had proved him worthy of their acceptance. I'm sure I'd be dating him anyways, but it was nice having them allow him and me to be together. But I'm sure they were just glad that I found someone who took my mind off _him_.

I had been putting conditioner in my shoulder length black hair with purple hi-lights when Aaron opened the door to join me under the hot water. "Let me..." he offered, lifting his hands to my hair to rinse it out. I loved it when he played with my hair. When he finished, I sighed and he turned me around to draw me close to kiss me.

* * *

Piper Halliwell walked into the door of her house, affectionately known as the Halliwell Manor. She knew her sister Perry, who only let her sisters call her Bella, was home, and as she hung up her coat, she listened to the quiet house to try and locate her youngest sister. As she began to walk into the kitchen, she noticed a black leather jacket left on the banister. The brunette thought for a moment before realizing it had to be her sister's boyfriends. He was the only being she knew that wore a leather jacket....well, wore it all the time. As she passed the stairs, she could hear the shower upstairs and knowingly smiled.

Despite the slight jealousy she held for the 25 year old, she understood how hard it was to get to see the one you loved when you were part of the Power of Three. Piper herself was married to a White-Lighter, or Guardian Angel, named Leo, who was always out taking care of his Charges. But the eldest Halliwell had known it was going to be hard when they married, and she never let their lifestyles get to her too much. Bella was an entirely different story.

When she was 18, the only being she had given her heart to, left her broken in the woods near her Washington home, telling her that he'd never truly loved her. A few months later, a Nomadic Cold One had gone to take her life, in exchange for her mate's, and Prue, herself, and their younger sister Phoebe had rushed to her side, with the help of Leo. Not long after, they discovered that Bella had a slight trace of magic in her, which prompted them to ask her father if they could take them back to San Fransisco to help her bring her abilities to the surface. Charlie had just wanted to see his daughter happy again, and he got his wish.

Before Aaron had come along four years later, Bella had taken her birth name, Perry, and had restarted her life; the only thing missing had been a boyfriend. If becoming a Charmed One after Prue's death hadn't fully brought the girl from her depression, the day she met Aaron had.

Piper smiled and walked into the kitchen with every intention of starting dinner, until she heard the common sound of a White-Lighter Orbing into her home. "Leo?"

The woman walked back towards the living room to see her husband standing with 7 beautiful, but confused people. "Uh, Leo?" She questioned, crossing her arms. 'Never a dull moment in the Halliwell Manor.'

"Hi honey, I'm sorry, they needed me. And they need you and your sisters to help vanquish a demon after them." The tall man answered walking up to her and kissing her cheek lovingly. His wife sighed and looked back at the people. "They aren't human, are they?" She analyzed.

The beautiful people, four men and three women, though all looked young, froze. Piper could tell that they obviously didn't know how she knew off the bat that they couldn't be mortals.

Leo nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist, sitting them down. "No, but they are Innocents."

The oldest male of the group, who looked the kindest, stepped forward. "Innocents?"

Leo motioned for them to sit, and the oldest Halliwell looked at them all closely. "Innocents are people who are watched over by Guardian Angels, or need saving. Usually, they are mortals, but because you aren't evil, and a different type of legend, you are also known as Innocents."

"And how can you help us? From this...Demon?" The most beautiful of them all, a tall blonde girl asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That where my wife and her sisters come in. This is Piper, and she's a Charmed One." The man who had spoken before was the only one who seemed to know what Leo had meant. The rest looked confused. "Charmed One? Carlisle, what does that mean?" Another of the women asked. She had long wavy brown hair, and seemed to be the oldest of the girls.

"I think we should have them explain, I only know the basics." Carlisle answered, sitting across from Piper and Leo.

Piper nodded and then looked to Leo. "Honey, why don't you explain, I'll go get Perry and call Phoebe."

* * *

"Nng, wow." I panted. It had been two weeks since Aaron and I had last had sex, and I had missed it too much. He grinned and kissed me gently before lowering me from the tiled bathroom wall so I could set my feet on the floor of the shower stall, but he kept hold on me, ensuring that I wouldn't slip.

"I'll never get tired of you." He kissed me again, slowly, and I lightly played with his hair. "I'd say let's go again, but I'm sure Piper's home by now..." I mumbled.

He grinned largely. "She's been home for the last five minutes. But don't worry, you were quiet enough this time...I'm sure she didn't hear you." I knew by his smirk when saying this that he had recalled the last time they had time alone. Phoebe had come home from a date one night and complained about hearing us going at it. Not our fault she had come home an hour and a half early.

"Well, that's good; at least we weren't interru-"

A knock at the door made me pause.

"Um, Perry....Aaron...we have some...Innocents to take care of." Piper's voice rang through the door. Groaning, I answered.

"Fine! We'll be out in a second. Geeze, that lasted long."

I knew she was gone when I felt Aaron kissing my neck, his fangs lightly scraping my pulse. "Can I have a little?" He asked dark, but sweetly. I pulled him back enough to look at him. "Why didn't you do it a few minutes ago?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I was enjoying you too much...just a tiny bit? Please??" He usually bit me during the sex, but seeing as he hadn't fed from me in a while, I leaned forward, offering him my neck.

"But make it quick. The only thing letting us take our time is Phoebe having to get home from work before we deal with...guests." I felt his smile as his mouth was back on my neck, kissing me gently before pressing his fangs into my skin. I gasped and pulled him to me tightly. Whenever he drank my blood, I would get worked up, and despite how much I desperately wanted him to take me against the wall again, I bit my lip to keep quiet. One of his hands held the back of my neck, while the other held my hip tightly, and before I knew it, he had reluctantly pulled away, licking the wound gently to heal it with his venom.

I moved his face towards mine to kiss him roughly, tasting the familiar flavor of my blood.

"Mmm, thank you, love." Aaron said, finally releasing my waist.

"You're welcome baby. Now, you get dressed and apologize to Piper for keeping me so long." I smiled "I'll be down shortly, I gotta finish rinsing off, and get some clothes on, I'm sure Piper would just _love_ it if I went down there like Godiva."

He nodded and kissed me once more before getting out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

E POV

The woman, Piper came downstairs, shaking her head with a smile on her face, and I watched her closely. I couldn't read her thoughts, just like I couldn't read her husbands, or her sister's who was upstairs in the shower. I had blocked out the male's head upstairs, obviously he was in the shower with Piper's sister, and it hurt to hear any thoughts of a couple in love for me since I had left _her_.

My family had confused thoughts also, Alice couldn't see our future, which extremely worried her, and Jasper was stunned by the fact that he could only sense traces of emotion. The rest of us were listening intently to what this man, uh, white-lighter, Leo, was explaining.

The three sisters were known as the Charmed Ones, three of the most powerful Witches in the world. "They've dedicated their lives to saving Innocents and doing all they can to defeat The Source."

Emmett, who had once looked joyous at the mention of everything out of the normal range, now looking like he'd never be happy again, cocked his head to the side. "The Source? The source of what?"

Piper joined her husband on the couch. "Of all Evil."

Esme's mind was filled with worry and concern. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, how...how can you take that burden?" Piper smiled, almost as if it was an ironic question.

"Well, it's taken us _years_ to get used to it, but we've done pretty well so far, so we must be doing something right." Leo looked down at her with an appreciative smile.

_So much to go through, yet, they look so happy._ I winced at Esme's thoughts. How would Bella and I have done? Just thinking her name hurt.

The front door to the large house opened and shut, and after a bit of shuffling, a woman with dirty blonde hair walked into the living room. For a split second, she looked confused, at our appearance, but composed herself quickly, and was smiling largely. It reminded me of how Alice used to look before we left Forks.

"Hi! I'm Phoebe!" She waved a little and sat down with Piper and Leo. "Uh, where's Perry?" The new arrival looked around at us, and then at her sister.

All of a sudden a young man appeared in a blur near the staircase. Alice and Rosalie jumped, and would probably have crouched down in a defensive stance if they hadn't have noticed that the Halliwells hadn't really reacted.

"Aaron? What're you doing here?" Phoebe questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Piper brought a hand up to run it through her hair. "He was...with Perry."

"Aha!" She laughed, noting the man's wet black hair. "Did you have fun?"

Aaron grinned, and I had to force myself to ignore his thoughts. "Of course we did. Perry's just finishing up. Told me you wouldn't really appreciate her showing up in front of Innocents without clothes on." He winked at Piper, who smiled and shook her head, and then noticed us.

"Well, well, well..." he crossed his arms, and I heard my family's reactions as they realized that something about him was off."Cold Ones." Approaching us, he took in our appearance. "Don't you all look like bundles of joy?"

Carlisle studied him as closely just, as he was studying us. The two seemed to be staring, until all of a sudden, Carlisle froze. _No...he...he can't be..._

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"You...you're an Immortal...aren't you?" Aaron's face lit up. "Of course I am! Took you long enough."

"Carlisle, dear, what's an Immortal?" Esme asked. My father answered without taking his eyes off of the man across from us. "An Immortal...is a true Vampire. One who has been given a soul."

The Immortal nodded, walking closer towards us. "True Vampires can be killed by sunlight, and pointy objects to the heart. But Immortals cannot. We simply....exist." He finally extended a hand, intent on Carlisle to shake it. "Aaron Kendon. And you are?"

Carlisle put out his own hand and shook Aarons. "Carlisle Cullen."

The vampire's eyes widened, and he pulled back quickly. "Cullen? You're the Cullens?" He suddenly seemed upset. As I began to search his mind, he suddenly blocked it from me. Purposely. Now I was even more confused than everyone else. He rushed to the banister of a staircase, grabbed a black leather jacket, and came back into the room. "Leo, tell _Perry_ I'll...call her. I have to leave."

The white-lighter nodded, and looked down, as if he understood what was going on in the Immortal's head. Aaron suddenly disappeared, the same way he had entered, and Phoebe brought her legs up on to the couch to curl them up underneath her. The three on the couch looked sad all of a sudden, and Alice had to be the one to speak.

"Um, was he okay? What happened?"

Leo scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story..."

Before any more questions could be asked, footsteps were heard on the stairs, and a gentle, but happy voice drifted from the stairs. "Alright, I'm here! Let's get this shit star-"

* * *

**Alright, I'm aware that this probably wasn't the best way to end the chapter, but I thought this would be best for now. I've already got the beginnings of the next chapter started, so once I finish it, I'll get it uploaded...but I hope to have at least 5-10 reviews before that happens. Even a simple "I love this story, can't wait for the update!" would do.^_^**

**  
Please review to tell me what you think, if you catch any typos or anything, please let me know so I can fix them. And remember, I'd like to know whether you think Bella should end up with Edward or stay with Aaron. I can't make any guarantees that she will be with Edward, but it also depends on how the story evolves from what I have right now.**

**~Cori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! I managed to get this uploaded by the time I planned to! *Does victory pose* Okay, so first things first, I have two people I'd really like to thank right now. The first is my best friend Lizzie, who has helped me doing research when my internet wasn't working. The second is JaspersTemptress who has helped me with some of the parts in this chapter. She's become my fanfiction sister, and has inspired some of my ideas for future happenings in this story. But I would like to thank the rest of you that reviewed, it made me really happy to get that much love for something I've written.  
**

**Okay, next to do, I need to explain some things to you guys before you read this. **

**Aaron is like a Vampire from The Sookie Stackhouse Series/Trueblood. They can drink human blood without harming the human (besides drinking all of yummy gooey red stuff), along with humans being able to drink the vamp's blood; they will die if staked. However, there are certain things different. They don't need to sleep, but the sunlight will burn them. This breed of Vampires can eat food, but only in small amounts, so as to appear human. Even though he is now Immortal, he can drink blood, more for pleasure than the necessity of it as a food source. **

**Bella has changed. She isn't Bella anymore, she's Perry. She wont be as nice to the Cullens as you'd think. **

**And on a last note, I'd just like you guys to know that so far, everyone is for Aaron and Perry to stay together. I have no objections to this. ^_^**

**~Cori  
**

_Cori does not own Twilight or Charmed; however, she does own Aaron....and she'll gladly keep him. _

* * *

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and applied some light red eye shadow and blush, and then some of my favorite bright red lipstick before deciding that I looked good enough to kick Demon ass. The outfit I had pulled out before my shower was a tight dark red tank, which went to just above my black jeans. "Ready for anything." I laughed at the thought. Yeah right. Like the Charmed Ones were ever really ready for anything. We more...went on impulse.

Shoving my black phone into my pocket, I left my room and began to trek down the stairs.

"Alright! I'm here! Let's get this shit star-" When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I had to grip the banister. There, in my living room. Was the very reason I was here. The Cullen family. I analyzed them quickly. They didn't seem to be breathing, which meant that they wouldn't smell me right away. Fingers crossed that I didn't exactly smell the same as I had 5 years ago. And they hadn't really recognized me yet. I would have to thank time and genetics to that one. I was glad that I had managed to get some of my mother's looks by the time I had reached 20, and occasionally, my sisters would comment on how much I looked like her.

I decided to act like I had been stunned by how pretty the family was...though I noted that they all looked sadder then I remembered them, and walked into the room.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Perry. Sorry I took so long..." After looking at everyone, cleverly avoiding looking at _him_,I discovered that my boyfriend wasn't in the room. "Piper.... Where'd Aaron go?"

Phoebe smiled at me, as if I had mentioned an inside joke, and Leo spoke up. "He said he had to leave, that he'd call you." I noticed his eyes shooting back from the Cold Ones across the room, and it dawned on me that if Aaron had stayed, he could've killed..._him_.

"Oh! Well, okay, guess we'll have to take this one without him...So, what's the story on this lot?" I motioned my arm towards the Cullens.

"Not sure yet," Piper turned to look at them as I sat on the arm of the couch furthest from the family. "Please start with what happened..."

"I had just arrived home and was talking to my wife, Esme about my day when there was a red flash...A...demon…?....was there, said something about ridding us from the world, and began throwing fire balls at us. Before we could really do anything, Leo appeared and told us to all grab onto him,"

"Everyone had come to see what was going on..." Esme added, to which Carlisle nodded. "And then we ended up here."

"Can you tell us what the Demon looked like?" Phoebe asked, trying to go through the list mentally of demons we hadn't managed to defeat yet.

Esme looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke, "He had dark blue skin...nearly black, green hair, and these haunting orange eyes."

My sisters and I were quiet, trying to think of Demon's we had encountered that could match the description. After a few minutes of silence, I knew that the Cullens wanted to ask us something, but were worried to.

Piper suddenly sighed, and I looked over at her. "To the book?" She nodded "To the book."

We stood up and left to go up the stairs I had come down not too long before, headed to our attic, where the Book of Shadows was kept.

I thought I heard one of their voices ask what the book was, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying too hard not to fall apart.

The minute we reached the book, my sisters, as if using telepathy, hugged me close.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, pulling back.

I laughed, with trace of sarcasm. "Sure, I am, I just had amazing sex with my boyfriend. And then you know who shows up to ruin the perfect life I had set up for myself." The second part was quiet enough that I was sure that the family downstairs couldn't hear me.

Piper gave me a comforting smile before rubbing my back lightly. "Its okay Perry, we'll save them, and then they'll be gone. And I'm sure Leo is leading them up here now, so I think it's a good idea if we go to the book and start searching for their attacker." I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"I guess you're right." I led the way over to the large ancient book on the podium near the Alter. I smiled before I opened it, not only was it the exhilarating power I felt from it whenever the pages were turned, but seeing the large Twiquetra that matched the tattoo on my wrist made it feel that much personal. I had gotten the tattoo when I had finally managed to vanquish my first demon on my own, and getting the permanent symbol of our bond felt like a rite of passage. Phoebe had one also, and Prue had had one on her back, and Piper's on her shoulder. I think it had begun as their way of showing who they were without needing to wear the symbol on a chain like most witches wore theirs, because it was hard to fight, knowing that a demon or warlock could grab the chain and choke you if you were caught off guard.

I opened the cover, smiling at the first spell I had ever quoted, and then remembered the job at hand, considering my brother in law walking into the attic with the Cullens. Gingerly, I collected a large amount of pages to be near the section where common demons were listed.

* * *

(E. POV)

This woman....there was something about her that told me if I had had a heartbeat, it would have stopped the minute she appeared. Her scent was slightly familiar, but it was nothing like _hers_ had been. _Her_ scent had been too memorable; Mostly freesia, slight vanilla, and the scent of strawberries. The new arrival had a slight hint of coconut and lime**, **and something else...but it was the same as her sister's scent. It was almost like Sandalwood...could this be the scent of Magic?

Her hair was black, with traces of purple...Humans call them hi-lights, I believe; pulled into a high ponytail. The tip of it grazed the back of her neck when she slightly turned her head. She almost looked nothing like her sisters but then again...

She had stopped at the second to bottom step of the carpeted stairs and took in the sight of our family. As much as I hated it, it was the most common reaction of humans we met. Her eyes were naturally dark, I could tell that much, but she was wearing blue contacts, and they swept over each family member. She looked at each member of my family, and then blinked and looked away before she could look at me. As if she didn't want...to look at me. Somewhere in my head I was disappointed. Why...?

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, which I couldn't read..., odd, walked into the room, spoke again. "Uh, Hi, I'm Perry. Sorry I took so long." Her thoughts were completely blank. They didn't exist...The other two women's minds were fuzzy enough not to read them...but not Perry's. It may have been my constant thoughts of Bella that plagued my mind, but I could almost swear that this was her...no. She was dead. But we don't know that for sure.

I could tell by Jasper's thoughts that I was getting way to emotional. He was yelling at me. For more reasons than one. _This isn't her Edward. I know it isn't. Though I'm glad that your-no. Now you're upset again. Damn it. Calm down. _ He was forcing that exact emotion to me. _ Plus, didn't you see her boyfriend, that guy is seriously dangerous. He can't _die_ Edward. You don't want to be making him mad. _

Her angelic voice brought me back to the current moment. "Piper? Where'd Aaron go?" Her sister Phoebe laughed so quietly that human ears couldn't have heard it, and she smiled. We had all known that she had to have been in the shower with the Vampire...When I thought of him, I suddenly had to look and see if she had any bite marks.

Once, Carlisle had told me that the other race of Vampires, the group that was actually called the name, had fangs, and could bite their victims or mates without instantly killing them. They had better self control than our kind, and didn't have poisoned venom. Sure enough, on her neck, were two very light pink spots on the left side of her neck, just above a vein. To anyone without Vampiric sight, they wouldn't even be noticeable.

She seemed to have a slight glow around her, and she looked happy even when she pouted about her Vampire being here. 'This one without him?' Did he help the sister Witches on cases like ours? Why would we scare him off? Too many things were confusing me, and I could hear the confused thoughts of my family.

I watched Perry as my father told them what happened before we arrived. When he finished, the three Halliwell women seemed to be in deep thought.

_Should we ask them what their opinion is?_ I shook my head at Esme's thought, so lightly that no one noticed it.

_Geeze, this is getting annoying. _Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Piper sighed and Perry's eyes shot over to her, "To the book?" She asked casually, as if it was a normal conversation that didn't involve saving a family of vampires.

The oldest nodded her head, "To the book."

The three stood up and walked up the stairs Perry had just come down, completely silent.

"What book?" Jasper asked, looking at Leo, who had stayed behind.

He smiled. "The Book of Shadows is kind of like the dictionary of the Charmed Ones. Follow me." We did as told, and when we were going up the stairs, we heard the end of a sentence, quiet enough that even with our powerful hearing we couldn't understand. It had to have been the sense of strong...magic...which wafted down the stairs from the attic, blocking most of our abilities. Lining the walls were pictures of a happy family, and I couldn't help notice that we had yet to see one with Perry; all had a different girl, who had to have been older than Piper.

Leo let us down a hallway, and there were four rooms, one still had the smell of fresh run water and coconut; the bathroom. Behind each door was scent of each of the girls they had just met. At the end of the hall, nearest the one containing Piper's scent was another set of stairs with a wide open door at the top. The attic.

I was right about the smell of sandalwood when it came to magic, the room we had just stepped into was filled with it, but it didn't overpower the scent of a house that had been through history.

Piper, Phoebe, and Perry were gathered around a podium with giant book that seemed to hum with magic when Perry's hands made contact with it. She stood in the middle and flipped through gently, she had done this enough times that she must be well practiced with rushing through the book with enough care not to ruin the ancient paper. She clicked her tongue and she seemed to flip through twice quickly.

"Ugh. I swear I've seen it. I passed by it when I had been studying for my potions quiz 4 years ago." How could her memory be so sharp?

"I give up! Come on! Where is it?" She crossed her arms, looking up, and I could see black ink on her wrist, a tattoo. Of...what?

My family and I jumped as all of a sudden the pages began to turn themselves in a rush, and suddenly a smile was on her face when she looked at the page it stopped on.. Laughing, she looked up at the ceiling, "Thanks Prue!" Prue...who...was Prue...? Why was she thanking her?

The girls didn't seem to expect a reply as they all leaned in to look at the Book of Shadows.

"Ameros...Well....looks like we definitely don't want Aaron helping..."

"Why?" Leo asked.

Phoebe put her finger on the page and read aloud. "Ameros, a vengeful demon. The Gods decided to spite him for killing Phoenix's by forcing him to live 27 years, and die, and being born again. He never loses his memories, but thanks to the Source, has been given powers. Jealous of those with eternal life, he goes after them. He has gone after many vampires; He uses the things they fear most to weaken them. Power traits, extremely powerful fire/energy balls."

"What can we do to get rid of him?" Piper asked. Her eyes flickering up to us, and then her husband.

"I'll go see what I can find; will you guys be alright here?" Leo asked, with a trace of worry on his features. Piper snorted.

"Aren't we always? There' a potion here we can make, just hurry up, okay?" They were truly in love. You could just see it. I wanted to leave, but I had no choice. The demon could find me. Not before I found out more about Perry.

After he had leaned in to kiss her, without him pulling back first, he was surrounded by blue lights which moved up, and then just disappeared. When Piper felt him leave, she pouted and turned around. "I hate when he does that." Her sisters laughed, Perry's was musical. "Okay, we've got all we need, I can make the potion in no time." I'm sure she had been more talking to herself, but we all heard it clearly.

"Okay then," Perry stated, uncrossing her arms, and walking out. "Call me if you need anything. If Ameros shows up, speed dial me, I'll Orb." She was past us and out of the room quickly, avoiding looking at my family. Her sisters followed right behind her. And when she told her sisters that she was going shopping, Alice lit up a little, Jasper had sensed hope radiating off of her.

_Maybe she'll let Rose and I go with her!_ Typical Alice. We followed the Witches down the stairs, listening to the conversation going on.

* * *

(B POV)

I left the room, just wanting to get out of the space filled with the family that left me so long ago. I needed to clear my mind. And it helped that I had to shop for tonight.

"Wait, Perry! Where are you going?" Phoebe asked, following me, I kept walking.

"Shopping. Just because we have Innocents to take care of, doesn't mean I'm canceling my plans for tonight. We've been planning this for months..."

Piper had followed us also, and she smacked her forehead. "Crap! I forgot about the concert at the club! Looks like we'll have to take them with us." I froze and turned to face my sisters, annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" I was NOT going to let them ruin tonight. Piper had managed to get my favorite artist there tonight, and Aaron and Paige had agreed to go with me as an early birthday celebration.

"Sorry hun, but we really don't have a choice. What if Ameros showed up and attacked and we weren't here..." Great Phoebe. Play the damn guilt card.

"Fine." I huffed. Tonight was definitely going to suck.

"So, why do you need to go shopping?" Piper asked, relaxing since I had given in, and her hand went to her hip.

"I need something to wear tonight, since I'll definitely be partying harder than normal," My sisters looked slightly disappointed, but tonight counted as both a night to celebrate my 26th birthday early, and I needed to get the Cullens off of my mind, so I could sense their understanding. "Once I'm done with that, I need to go see Aaron, especially if I expect him to go tonight without..." I trailed off, my eyes glancing behind Piper to see Alice and Rosalie further back, followed by their family, all watching the confrontation, obviously curious about what I was going to say. "I...need to calm him down." Phoebe nodded, and I took that as my cue to continue walking down the staircase. I rounded around to head to the door, but stopped again as I was reaching for the handle, this time it was a quiet high voice.

"Perry?" I turned to see Alice and Rosalie side by side; they had come around to the entrance of the living room at my left. Relax Bella. Be casual. Speak, now.

"Yes?" I had to force myself not to say her name; they were never fully introduced to me. She wrung her hands together, and then looked up at me. The look on her face was hopeful, and I almost wanted to give her a hug.

"Can...Rosalie and I come with you? Shopping? We...haven't been shopping in San Francisco before...and I know today will be cloudy..." I forced myself to act confused as to how she would know that "How did...uh...okay...I guess. Sure." Her face lit up, and I was reminded of the shopping trips Alice dragged me on in Forks. As much as I didn't really want them to join me, I had a few things I needed to ask, and I didn't see myself getting any other chances to ask.

The trip had mostly been quiet, except for the music I had blaring through the stereo of my car. The sleek black vehicle had been a gift for my 21st birthday from Renee and Phil; they were proud of me for getting over _him_ and moving on, and they decided that I deserved it. I guess it had also been a guilt-gift from Renee after I talked to her about being adopted. I'm sure she probably would never have told me if the Halliwell sisters hadn't saved me.

Considering that most of the time, I orbed when I needed to get most places, my car ran amazingly. Which I was grateful for. There was no way I would've been able to keep my old truck in a city like San Fran. I was a freak enough already, I didn't need anything else to make myself noticeable in a city of so many people....mortals.

When we arrived at the mall, I made my way towards an average sized store for clubbing outfits called "Luna's Threads". I realized that Rosalie and Alice had followed behind closely. Then I remembered that they now understood the danger I experienced every day, and they were afraid of being attacked by Amaros.

I looked at their faces, and I almost smiled, their eyes were wide, it was the same reaction I had when I had discovered the store in a corner, in a smaller area of the Mall two years ago. After letting them bask in the glory of my friend's store for a moment, I walked in, not really caring if they followed or not. I loved the atmosphere of the purple and silver zebra-walled room. As I waved to Luna, behind the counter with a high fashion magazine in her hand, I walked directly to my left. This was where all of the clothes more suited for the San Francisco night life were located. As I shuffled through a round rack, I felt Alice's presence behind me again.

"So, where exactly are we going tonight, Perry?" She asked, and I could tell that she was secretly observing what I was looking at, scrutinizing my style.

"The club my sister Piper runs, you could sort of say its 'our' club, but its hers. It's called P3..." I paused, eyeing a dark red top, and then decided that it wouldn't work, and began moving hangers again. "It's a pretty awesome place, and I'm not just saying that because my sister owns it."

After 15 minutes of going through the store where I found most of my favorite clubbing outfits, I decided it was time to start trying them on. I guess, to seem a little more human, Rosalie and Alice decided to try on their choices too. 7 years ago, whenever Alice dragged me on a shopping outing, she was always able to just pick something by sight and know it'd fit. The entire time we wandered the store, Alice kept to herself, focusing on clothes. It was Rosalie that surprised me. She would give a slight smile every once in a while, and even tried to start some small-talk. It made me wonder how much they had changed since they left me...no. They left Bella.

Since they were in the dressing stalls on each side of me, while staring into the mirror at myself in the short green dress I had put on; I decided to finally ask what had been on my mind since my eyes first landed on them in the manor.

"Hey...Alice?"

"Mm-hmm?" It was probably the simplest reply she had given me.

"Why does your family look so sad...I mean...besides the whole-being-hunted-by-a-demon part?" I lifted the dress off, deciding it wasn't right for tonight, and partially felt bad for asking so bluntly. But then I reeled back. I deserved to know. They left me, with no other reason than the fact that _He_ didn't love me anymore.

I heard a sniffle come from my right, Alice sounded as if she could cry.

"Uh, you...don't...have to tell me..." I hated saying it, but I could always ask someone later.

Rosalie sighed."About 8 years ago, our brother, Edward" I flinched at his name, immediately thankful that they couldn't see my reaction. "Fell in love with a human girl. After a bunch of crap with other vampires, he decided that us being around was too dangerous..."

I laughed, and felt bad "The hell?" Was Rosalie's quick reply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just, you're Cold Ones, so...of course you're dangerous."

'_Promise me you won't do anything dangerous, Bella...' His_ voice rang through my head, and I thought of Aaron to shut it up.

"Well...you're boyfriend is dangerous too..." Alice interrupted.

I smiled, "Not as much anymore, he'd never hurt me. He's in _control_." I wonder whether they noticed. Hmmm. I finished lacing up a black and purple corset-type top, and decided that I didn't want to over-do the sex appeal tonight. I took it off as Rosalie started to talk again.

"Well, anyways, we hadn't been gone for a year, and out of nowhere, she just disappears." I smirked. The magic. It blocked me from their views. Alice couldn't check in on me the minute I was surrounded by my magic. It had to have been my magic that made them not recognize me anymore. "Just off the face of the Earth! We left to find her without Edward's permission, and we looked everywhere. Her father told us that she was gone, and then slammed the door in our faces." I had told Charlie that if _they_ ever came back, to tell them that I was gone, and to think of anything but me when saying it. He didn't understand, but I guess he got enough of it to do what I requested. "Our family hasn't been the same since. Even I miss her, and I was so mean to her...Edward," Flinch. "...He's the worst. Always brooding. Always depressed."

I was stunned now. Rose actually missed me....Bella..? No. She was lying about Edward. She had to be. He left me. He told me that I was just a...distraction. He hadn't wanted me.

My arms wound around my bare waist, holding myself together like I used to have to when _he_ was on my mind. And I felt my back hit a side of the stall as I tried to calm myself down. Thanking the Source that Jasper wasn't there to feel what I was feeling now.

"Perry? You okay?" Alice asked. I drew in a harsh breath and replied.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just sad." I wiped away the start of tears that I could feel on my eyes, careful not to smear my makeup, and shook myself before I could go into a slum. The same depression that hit me every once in a while. I had a new life. A new best friend. A new boyfriend, who I loved the hell out of, and loved me, and I had a new family. Even if Ed-_he_ had lied to me to protect me, and still loved me I- No. I will not think of this. He loved Bella. I was Perry now. I. Was. Happy....wasn't I? No. I was.

Resisting the urge to slam my head repeatedly against the full length mirror in front of me, I picked up the last full outfit I had planned on trying on today.

As I was pushing down the black skirt I had put on with the purple and black corset, Alice actually spoke up.

"Uh...Perry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why...don't your sisters seem to like our family?" I froze "Why did Aaron leave suddenly when he heard who we were?" So he left after they introduced themselves. The possibilities of what could've gone down before I had even shown up. I was right. He had control. Being 824 years old had taught him that much.

Then I realized they were waiting on my answer.

"Aaron...kind of has a grudge against...your kind." My eyes shot to the small, pale crescent bite mark on my hand that sparkled a little. It had been left on me 7 years ago, by James. A nomad tracker who had tried to kill me for my blood. "He...never told me....As for my family...we aren't really fond of many species besides our own and other witches. Way too many past experiences...bad ones."

"So why do they trust Aaron?" Rosalie questioned.

"You obviously know what he is, right?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah, Carlisle told us...said he was an Immortal."

I nodded, and then realized that they couldn't see me. "About six months after we met...we were attacked by a random demon. I had been training with Aaron all day and he offered to buy me ice cream...silly really." I laughed at the memory. "I was doing pretty well at attacking him, but he managed to throw a very strong fireball at me. I didn't see it in time, but Aaron did. He blocked it from hitting me, which caused more damaged to him than I thought it would...But the Elders sa-"

"Elders?" Alice asked. Oh, great Perry, remember, they don't know too much of the supernatural world they had always run from.

"Um...How to describe it without getting in trouble...Okay, they're in charge. Like the Gods...I guess."

"Ah." they both replied.

"Well, they saw what he did, because they always kept an eye on the Charmed Ones, and considering the fact that he had joined the Good side; and saved me, they gave him a soul. Saving my life proved to my sisters that he was good enough for me..."

I thought back to that day, smiling.

_I had managed to vanquish the demon with one of his own fireballs, and the minute he disappeared in smoke, I looked down at the vampire at my feet. What else could I do but try and heal him...though I almost knew it wouldn't work. My white-lighter magic wasn't enough to get the wound to disappear. I decided that the best I could do would be to take him home. _

_ He hissed in pain as I gently lifted his head to put one arm under it, and the other on his chest, a safe distance from the wound. "Sorry..." I muttered, but I knew he could hear it clearly enough._

_ His eyes met mine and he attempted to smile before losing consciousness. Focusing on the bed in my room, I orbed us out of the alley, and for the first time I had managed to be location specific, it worked. _

_ I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I was holding, and looked down at him. He almost looked innocent like this. I had to admit, I had slowly gotten used to his presence. He had managed to get on my good side, and he had an amazing sense of humor. _

_ When we had landed in the room, I had managed to get both of us on the bed. I was sitting on legs with them curled up under me, and I still had a hand under his neck. While looking at his handsome face, my fingers began playing with some of the curls at the back of his neck. _

_ He groaned and his eyes were open then, gazing up at me. _

_ "Hey..." I smiled down at him. "You okay?" He nodded in response and I blushed, pulling my hand out from under his head._

_ "I need to feed, otherwise it won't heal. Demon's fireballs are ruthless on my kind."_

_ My eyes widened, I realized what he meant. He needed to feed. He needed me to give me some of my blood. He had explained once about the differences about his kind and the Cullens. He could do it without really hurting me...but I was still worried._

_ "I...I can't...I wou-" Where did this stutter come from?_

_ He smiled, and I was breathless. Since when did I let someone get to me like this? _

_ One of his hands gently touched my cheek. "Perry, remember what I told you? Hell, you might even like it!" My blush deepened. _

_ "It really won't hurt...right? No venom?" I felt fully aware of the scar on my hand._

_ "No venom. It may hurt when I break the skin, but it'll be like nothing you've ever experienced before..." _

_STOP THINKING! My mind shouted at me. My heart began racing, and I knew Aaron could hear it. Damn Vamp hearing. _

_ "S...sure, I guess." I resolved looking everywhere but him as I pulled all of my long brown hair to one side to lie on my shoulder, leaving the other side vulnerable. _

_His hand that had been on my cheek lowered and was placed at the back of my neck. Tangling his fingers in some of my hair, he gently pulled me down, his face close to my skin. He kissed just above the vein softly, and instead of biting, gently dragged his fangs over the point._

_"You ready?" He practically growled. I if it wasn't for the way he said it and the feeling of them whispered on my neck, I would've said no. But my heart started to beat faster, and I found myself at a lost for a cohesive answer._

_ "Uh-huh." I squeaked. He was kissing the spot softly again, trying to calm me, and chuckled into my neck. I felt the sharp tips of his teeth and suddenly there was a sting. I almost pulled away, when I felt the first pull of my blood into his mouth. He groaned quietly, tasting my blood for the first time. Maybe my blood did have something special in it for supernatural beings. He sucked more tenderly, and I couldn't help moan that left my mouth...he was right, I did like this. I could feel my body warming up, something in my core telling me that this was right. _

_ Suddenly I was on my back, Aaron above me, his body pressing into mine. His other hand was just under my shirt to hold my hip, his nails tracing circles. _

_ After another long draw of my blood, he pulled back, licking the puncture wounds, closing them with the coagulant in his saliva. He kissed it softly, once more, and lifted his head to stare into my eyes again. I gasped at the sight of his eyes. They weren't just black with pleasure; they had a rim of red. We seemed to stare at each other for what seemed to be hours before he lowered his face, and his lips met mine. _

_ Considering the fact that the last time I had kissed someone, they were focused on controlling the urge not to kill me; I let myself be kissed by this man...Vampire. He had enough time to perfect the art, and enjoyed it to no end._

"So you guys hooked up?" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts. I smiled.

"No actually, we didn't get together until a few months later, on my 22nd birthday."

"How old are you now Perry?" The Pixie asked.

"I'll be 26 in two days." I decided that the last outfit I had tried on was perfect, and had begun getting dressed in my own clothes.

"You're birthday...its September 13th..." Alice stated sadly, and I realized what she was thinking about. My 18th birthday had been the one to cause their leaving. It set everything in motion.

"Yeah..."

That had been the end of the conversational portion of the day. We left after gathering our clothing choices and paid for them. We then spent another hour browsing for accessories. Once that was finished, I told them that we were going to head back to the manor. They just nodded.

When we arrived back at my house, I ignored the other Cold Ones in my living room and headed straight to the kitchen, looking to find my sisters.

"Hey kiddo!" Phoebe said, smiling. Her smile was contagious, and I even laughed lightly, despite my annoyance when she called me that.

"Hey guys. You finish that potion?" I asked Piper, who was putting a cork in a glass vial.

"Yupp!" She replied, popping the 'p'. "Here you are!" She was shoving it to me with a smile, seeing me biting my lip letting her know I was anxious to get out of there.

"Thank you very much!" I kissed them both on the cheeks, my bags and purse still in my hands. "I'll see you guys tonight, before the club opens."

They both nodded and motioned for me to leave before any of the Cullens walked in. I looked down at the glass, before shoving it in my pocket, and then focused my mind to Orb myself to Aaron's apartment. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

**AHA! Longer than the first. I actually had more planned for this chapter, but I don't want you guys expecting each chapter to be super long, (I can only write so much in a week) but I'm sure this is long enough for you guys, right?**

**You'll find out what Bella is clubbing in and who Perry's favorite singer is in the next chapter, which has already been started.  
**

**Lol, let me know what you thought, I really like hearing your opinions, and I need to know if there were any noticeable screw ups in there that I didn't catch...I was trying to get it finished tonight so I could post it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them! If you think its a ridiculous question, then just PM me! ^_^  
**

**The day the next chapter gets posted depends on how much sledding I do this week, because we're getting this major snow storm coming through, so I'll be enjoying it!**

**  
~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry that I didn't post as fast as I did with the first two chapters. This chapter has been messing with me the past couple of weeks, and I've been trying to work it so it'll work later on. I'm heading out of town today for my birthday weekend (I turned 19 yesterday!! ^_^) and I wanted to post _something _before I left. This was actually the first scene in chapter 3, but it's now just a filler. Hope you guys like it.**

*****AU****I am so sorry that it didn't post! I was literally posting this as I ran out the door to leave for Kansas City, and it was giving me a lot of problems.******  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The delicious aroma that was Aaron engulfed me when I Orbed into his apartment. The walls were a dark red, Aaron's favorite color, and the couches in the living room were leather. It just fit his personality perfectly. The door to his room, just to my left was open, and I knew he had been expecting me.

"Babe?" I asked softly, knowing that he would hear me clearly anyways. Walking into his dark room, I smiled. He was lying on his back in the middle of the black sheeted bed, one arm under his neck. To any human, he'd just look like he was asleep. I called this the Vamp "down time". Sometimes Vampires needed their rest too; most would do it when they felt extremely comfortable somewhere, and they were pretty good at detecting whether they were in danger or not.

I set my bags down and went to lay next to him, putting my head in the crook of this neck and my hand on his chest. I hummed quietly, a random song that was on the radio that I liked, and breathed in Aaron's scent.

I felt comfortable enough to consider napping when I felt Aaron's arms wrap around me, pulling me over so I was now laying on him, and holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear, causing me to laugh.

"About what?" I asked with my face still buried in his neck.

"About leaving you there. I shouldn't have done that. I was worried that I'd do something that you wouldn't approve of. " I lifted my head to look down at him.

"Honey, I wouldn't have really cared if you had ripped him apart. Hell, I was tempted to do it myself." Aaron didn't smile at my joke.

"Babe, I wasn't sure which one he was, and I'm sure they'd known about you instantly, if I hadn't have blocked my thoughts so fast." I sighed and leant down to kiss him softly.

"You were thinking the damn name, weren't you?" I barely ever let anyone call me Bella anymore. Usually it was only spoken when I got really mad. I throw things, and scream, and I see that as the weak girl from my past, angry at who she was. Cole had once joked that I had two personalities. One, the mild bitch; the other was super bitch. He laughed until he noticed the frying pan in my hand.

"I didn't do it on purpose, when I heard them say that they were the Cullens, I thought of when you told me of your past, and that name." He looked guilty, and I put a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, it's cool. Just…please, keep your shield up. I can't…I really can't deal with them knowing yet. Especially not tonight." He froze under me.

"Perry" he growled, "What do you mean by 'tonight'?" Uh-oh.

"We….well, we can't protect them, and we can't do that if we're at P3. They could be attacked." I was suddenly on my back, looking up at the Immortal with the black eyes above me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Aaron asked. I put my arms around his neck, half hoping that it would calm him down. I wasn't in any mood myself to project my feelings, and I knew he could feel the ones on the surface.

"That was what I said. But Piper was right, they're in too much danger…and…I do miss a few of them. It would hurt me more to let one of them die when I could stop it, than it does if I put up with them till the Demon is gone." Aaron growled again, deeper, and I took a deep breath and opened our connection to sense jealousy.

"Aaron Kendon!" I scolded, "You really don't think I'd-?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I couldn't say it. How could he be so stupid? I loved him, way more than I'm sure he could ever love me. "Damn Vampires." I muttered before using all of my strength to roll us over, putting me back on top of him. I leaned forward, kissing just under his ear. "I'd _Never_ go back to him. Not for anything he'll offer. I'm yours. For _Eternity._"

I took advantage of my place of my positioning on his waist, and ground into him, causing him to groan loudly.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Ms. Halliwell." I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you show me, Mr. Kendon?" He growled, baring his fangs. I grinned wickedly as he gripped my hips roughly and slammed our lips together.

_Amaros, I swear to God, if you show up, you're going straight to hell. _

* * *

**Sucky cliffy, I know, but you guys love me, right? Lol, promise I'll post the full chapter within the next week or so. Please review, and let me know what you thought!**

**~Cori**


End file.
